nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
July 27 scrip - discussion between Ace and Nigel
From "july 27 in 2016 - july" Nigel and ace talk, and also Polar attacked them. (the name at the front is who is speaking) ace:sorry for my grammar. Nigel: it fine. Ace: my pc for flab can't do that sadly. Nigel:why? Ace:i think ur chat is dead? Nigel: what? /Nigel left and came back/ Ace: how do you type so fast?!" Nigel: idk :) ace: it scares me lol Nigel:lol why? Nigel : ace u there? Ace yeh: Nigel:ok Ace: fires been cheating i guess Nigel : she has??? Ace :i haven't talked about it yet? Nigel: you never mentioned it. Nigl: who's she with now??? how u know she cheating? Ace: someone told me..... Nigel: u know they could have seen ariana cloning her. Ace: always possible.. i think she left flab3. Nigel: why she quit? Ace i have another crush Nigel: on who? Ace:dolly.-. Nigel: who the ____ is that. Ace: er.. someone. Nigel:who? Ace: someone Nigel: who can't u tell me? Ace: she's really nice to hang out with.. her soul is so fluffy. Nigel:who. is. she. Ace: her name she use on the game is balquees. Nigel: never seen her. Ace: i can't see the q for some reason: _ Ace: wow do you know golden fist? Nigel yes ace he's my first idol Nigel what? ace gamers is my second and fighter is third. nigel what do u mean? Ace i look up to them Nigel wait, fighter is? Nigel i know him.. he's a jerk..e_e Ace he's not souf... right? Nigel he tried to make me leave the game once, cause i told someone to stop complaining about it. Nigel i don't think he is nice.. i wasn't even rude about it.. i told someone they should maybe take a break cause they said they hated the game nonstop, so fighter went n mocked me telling me to "leave if botherd" and so on. Ace oh. he's never been rude and unfriendly t me. Nigel i think cherie supports him with that and encourages him. Ace ill tell him to be nicer. /Nigel brb/ Gamerz is there now. Gamerz Bye!/leaves/ Ace t f was that o.o? Nigel i think it was him.. or a clone? ace eh.. probably ariana, he said to tell ya that you two rant friends anymore. nigel it was him.. again!. i bet ace but why would he jet off like that? nigel HE DID THIS BEFORE!! AND TOLD ME I WAS "TAKING ADVANTAGE OF PEOPLE!" AND NOW IT DOING IT ALL OVER AGAIN WHAT B**********************************************! /frost enters while he's says this/ oh. hi frost! Frost hi! Nigel your damn boyfriends at it again! Frost hes not my bf anymore.. he told me he not friends with me for no reason nigel i hate him now frost again? nigel yes. again. Nigel he randomly came here and said I'm not his friend. again. ace i don't get him frost he didn't tell you why? nigel what the hell is wrong with him? he wrong in the head or something? ace no.. i think.. frost u don't know the reason but u talk like this? nigel what you mean? ace errrrrrrr nigel i didn't even do anything to him. frost hmm.. i don't know.. i'll ask him if he'll tell me. we are only friends now.. nigel why he always hate me. frost he ignored me for a month. nigel he's mean to me n ace Frost he has his problems I guess Nigel he wrong in the head probably... e.e frost stop it Nigel. Nigel why? I'm fed up with him. remember ace, he can here n tried to kill us the other day. Frost ok then don't talk to him and you wont have problems ace what happened to the old days.. frost idk there gone.. nigel yup. /frost is randomly quiet/ ace so your quiet sometimes? frost yea well I'm often like this, I don't talk much. ace its cool frost I'll talk to gamerz frost well I'm going to act like I don't know he since the cause only ace was here when he did, do you still want him to be your friend? nigel see what he does. yes, if he wants to be my friend. /someone named polar shows up and attacks them/ ace end of the peace... Frost who are you?? Nigel im in the sky flying Nigel ace? super poo time pls /ace attacks with egg hack, but doesn't kill it/ ace crap polar SUPRIZE MOTHER FUCKER!!!! /poler appears out of nowhere and kills nigel/ Nigel wtf wtf???? who is polar??? /someone said is gamers? frost thought so. nigel get meh now! /ace n Nigel underground/ Nigel polar who da hell r u? polar thoguth so.(thought so) /polar leaves/ Nigel creep. ace that grammar dam.... ace who was that? /polar is back, everyones silent/ Polar come out come out where ever you are. this isn't hide n seek you know! ace who the hell wow.. thats really gamers? nigel yea.. idk if it is polar you will never know frost but ace.. he was acting normal around you in c1? ace how ace confirmed he's alter ego nigel i didn't see you two hate each other? he's just weird :| Ace he's an alter ego Polar something you never have. Nigel maybe he's bi-polar or something? | (kill me.) frost try n understand him before you judge. ace something I'll never have... polar something he'll never understand Ace thats an alter ego alright.. /nigel brb then back/ Nigel what did he say? Nigel back that was really ur bf frost o.o polar nothing. you could never afford GF Nigel Nigel I have a gf dumass polar she is probably using u, ur just to dumb to know. /polar left?/ frost stop arguing ace I think I know who is is... Nigel if I wanted a gf I could get one I just don't want one polar why r we even talking about this, change subject Nigel you brought it up dippy Polar no you did! frost oh nigel ace ur lagging.. ace no its my personal hack that was given to be, what u use? Polar secret Nigel its creepy, he can be watching you whenever he wants o.o polar you might use it agaisnt me nigel no..... rlly? ace u using cheat engine? Polar maybe, ik who I am ty very much, I not that dum like nigel ace what kind should you have? Nigel what are you two arguing about? Polar that is the reason to hate nigel polar maybe soul? ace yeh soul ace oh thats intresting polar what? you always talk about souls n scary shit ace in my mind yea polar how adventurous you are just like venturian polar welcome fellow adventurers ace Nelly sop scaring them nigel nelly? ace yea Nelly e.e polar im not a girl ace interesting fact polar ikr ace the robin sounds it though nigel i gtg.. polar got riddance just go! Nigel see ya bye